


Shared Moments

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, based on 16x11, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Where Ellie and Nick actually go to that wedding...
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Shared Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who requested it.  
> Not sure if it's exactly what you wanted, but I hope you enjoy it regardless :)
> 
> Sorry that it took so long, I wrote this weeks ago but I haven't really been feeling well (mentally) lately and I had zero motivation to even post this (I don't remember if I even edited this but even if I didn't, I still wanted to finally post it)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Ellie and Nick were more than glad they had managed to get away from that boring seminar, even if it was under a false pretext.

And of course the Latino couldn't help but complain about having to attend the seminar in Gibbs and McGee's stead and how he thought they owed them for this, so Ellie reminded him “that's not exactly how seniority works”.

That's when they heard the sound of people cheering from a room next door, where apparently a wedding party was taking place.

It also reminded the blonde agent that it had been a while since they'd eaten and she was starving, so she made a comment to Nick.  
“I wonder if the Clutterbucks have a buffet.”

Nick's reply to that made her smile for a moment.  
“Let's find out. You can be the, uh, stylish distant cousin and I can be the bad-boy boyfriend,” he said with a smirk.

So after discarding of their jackets, the two hungry agents made their way into the room and were immediately surrounded by a crowd of people, all laughing and talking, some with champagne or a plate littered with food in their hand.  
They were all dressed in occasion for the wedding, wearing dresses or suits, which made the two federal agents stand out a lot with what they were dressed in, but neither of them really cared, especially since everybody seemed to be too engrossed in their conversations to take much notice of them.

Letting their gazes trail all over the hall, Ellie finally laid eyes on the buffet they'd been looking for, so she bumped her elbow lightly into Nick's side to get his attention and motioned in the direction of it with her head before she walked towards the table full with food, Nick following along behind her.

The female was quick to grab a plate and fill it up to the point some of it almost fell over, earning an amused expression from Nick.  
As she saw his look, she rapidly justified herself by saying “What, I told you I'm starving!” before she added a few more snacks to her plate.  
Nick held up his hands as if to say “Okay fine, I didn't say anything” as he got busy choosing what to eat for himself.

While they ate, both remained standing close to the buffet table and watched the people around them in silence.  
As Ellie took a bite of a piece of cake, she let out a small moan, her eyes closed in bliss at the amazing taste.

Yep, this was definitely better than spending their day sitting in a boring seminar, she thought to herself, not regretting the lie they told to get away from it one bit, and she knew her co-worker right next to her didn't either.

It was pretty good timing that only shortly before they finished their plates, slow music started playing and couples were starting to dance.

As soon as the blonde had finished her last bite, Nick took her plate away from her and along with his own and set them down on the table behind them, making Ellie look at him in slight surprise when he reached out his hand to her, his gaze focused on her.

“Care to dance?” he asked with the tiniest smile.   
Nick definitely wasn't self-conscious, no. He actually tended to be a bit arrogant sometimes, but in this situation, he was just a little bit worried that she'd refuse his offer to dance with him, and he wasn't sure himself how he'd feel about it if she did.

Well, thankfully, he didn't have to find out, since only a few seconds afterwards Ellie placed her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor.

When they arrived there, Nick slowly placed his hands onto the blonde's waist as hers landed on his shoulders, their bodies less than one feet apart from each other as they slowly moved -or rather swayed- in rhythm to the song that was playing.

They continued dancing like that for a while, neither of them knowing how much time had passed...not that they cared anyway.  
Nick and Ellie were too focused on each other to give a damn about time at that moment.  
As time passed, they'd moved even closer to each other until their chests were touching, the blonde's head tilted upwards a bit, their gazes and minds solely concentrated on their partner, hazel eyes staring deeply into dark brown ones.

Being so close to each other, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies that were pressed together and inhaling the other's scent while they steadily rocked back and forth, their feet leaving the ground as they danced but never leaving their spot, the two federal agents couldn't help but think about their relationship.

There was no denying that they more than enjoyed the closeness of their bodies and how one another's hand felt on them, how the simple touch of hands on their waist or shoulders respectively caused a tingling feeling on the area.

Ellie never would have thought that she'd ever see Nick Torres stare at her with such intensity in his gaze, never would've expected to experience the way it almost made her melt in his hold.  
Just a while ago the only man on her mind had been Boyd and their fifth date, but now that she was here, like this with Nick, she almost forgot the other man even existed.

The more she thought about it, the more the blonde now realized that she never really felt anything for Boyd, the longer Nick's hands stayed on her body it made her realize she'd never felt anything even close to what she was now when Boyd had held her hand or his hand was on her waist or back.  
And now, she could no longer deny it to herself, now she had to admit to herself that Boyd had only been a distraction, a replacement for who she really wanted to be with. Namely the man in front of her, who gazed at her like she was the only person in this room, made her feel like nobody else mattered.

Meanwhile, The Latino across from her was having similar thoughts.  
Nick knew that the reason he was so interested in who was texting her during the seminar and who she was going out with was because he wanted to be that man.  
He knew that he was jealous of Boyd and wished to be in his stead, which was why he'd felt a pang in his chest when she told him it was already date number five with the other man.

Usually, no matter who Nick got involved with romantically, it was never serious and only lasted for a couple of weeks at most, and while the Latino might come to like some of the women he went on dates with, he never had any feelings for them.  
With Ellie, it was a whole different situation.  
Nick might suppress his feelings for his partner, but he was aware they had been there for quite some time, and only grew stronger each day and with every new thing he learned about her.  
Being here with her at this wedding party, he actually imagined him and Ellie in place of the bride and groom.  
Since Sofia, he'd never thought he'd ever be able to see himself marrying a woman, but the beautiful blonde pressed against his chest had changed everything.

If only he had the courage to tell her how he felt about her, but he didn't want to possibly ruin the relationship they already had for a romantic one, and besides, there was still rule 12...  
He so desperately wanted to confess to her, to be with her, which this moment only proved to him once more, made him once more feel the longing for more that she evoked in him without even trying.

And as he stared deeply into her eyes with her eyes gazing just as intensely into his, Nick started to think that maybe this was their chance to make a move.

After what felt like an eternity of dancing, the current song slowly came to an end, followed by a pause before the next one started.  
To Ellie and Nick, that pause made it feel like their world stopped too as their motions came to a halt, but hands still staying where there were, eyes never having left each other.

Then suddenly, like a switch had been flipped inside of them, they acted on their instincts, their lips crashing together in a slow kiss, moving in sync, resulting in a tingle going down their spines, everything and everyone else around them forgotten.


End file.
